questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Quest for Glory characters
This is a list of Quest for Glory characters from the official games. For characters from the fan games, see List of unofficial Quest for Glory characters. Major Characters *Unknown Hero (Hero, Devon Aidendale) Quest for Glory I : So You Want to Be a Hero *Abdulla Doo *Baba Yaga *Barnard von Spielburg *Bruno *Elsa von Spielburg *Erasmus *Fenrus *Henry the Hermit *The Kobold *Shameen *Shema Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire *Abdulla Doo *Ad Avis *Aziza *Julanar (Plant WomanQFG2 Hintbook, 17) *Omar *Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna *Shameen and Shema *Uhura Quest for Glory III: Wages of War *Harami *Johari *Khatib Makar'ram *Kreesha Mar Asha *Laibon Mkubwa *Rasha Rakeesh Sah Tarna *Reeshaka dar Kreesha *Salim Nafs *Uhura *Yesufu Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness *Ad Avis *Avoozl *Baba Yaga *Erana *Erasmus *Fenrus *Katrina *Piotyr Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire *Bruno *Budar *Elsa von Spielburg *Erasmus *Fenrus *Julanar *Katrina *Logos *Minos *Nawar *Rasha Rakeesh Sah Tarna *Salim Nafs Minor Characters Quest for Glory I : So You Want to Be a Hero *Amelia Appleberry - (The Healer) *Barber - (Passed Out Bar Patron) *Barrack's Guard - (Unfriendly Castle Guard) *Bartender - (Sells Ale, Troll Sweat & Dragon's Breath) *Bats and Scarlett - (Baba Yaga's Pets) *Bonehead - (Gatekeeper Skull) *Boris - (Fencer of Stolen Goods) *Brauggi - (The Ice Giant) *Brutus - (Treacherous Brigand and Bruno's Accomplice) *Butch Beefmeister - (Card Playing Butcher) *Captain of the Baronial Guard - (Mentioned Only, Killed by Baba Yaga) *The Chief - (Thieves Guild Master) *Crusher - (Goon Tavern Thug) *Damiano - (Zara's Bat-Like Familiar) *Dryad of the Woods - (Tree Nymph) *Fairies - (Mikey, Dewdrop & Other Ring of Mushrooms Pixies) *Fox - (Trapped Talking Forest Animal) *Frederick - (Castle Guard) *Gargoyle - (Erasmus' Questioning Gatekeeper) *Green Meep - (Talking Forest Creature) *Heinrich Pferdefedern - (The Centaur Farmer) *Hilde Pferdefedern - (The Farmer's Daughter) *Karl - (The Talkative Castle Gatekeeper) *Kaspar - (The Dry Goods Store Clerk) *Little Old Lady - (Sleeping Senior With A Magic Cat) *Otto Von Goon - (The Sheriff's Right-Hand Goon) *Pierre - (Castle Guard Sensitive About His Bald Spot) *Pterry & Pteresa - (Healer's Pterosaur Pets) *Sam - (The Beggar) *Schultz Meistersson - (The Sheriff) *Silas Sourdough - (Card Playing Baker) *Slink & Sneak - (Back Alley Thieves) *Stableman - (One of the Baron's Men) *Stefan von Spielburg - (The Baron) *Toro - (The Minotaur) *Weapon Master - (The Castle Swordsman) *Wolfgang Abenteuer - (The Adventurer's Guild Master) *Yorick - (The Brigand Warlock) *Zara - (The Magic Shop Owner) Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire *Abu al-Njun - (The Astrologer) *Abu bin Ma'amar - (Silversmith Homeowner) *Al Scurva - (The Caged Beast) *Alichica - (Map Selling Chico Marx) *Ali Fakir - (Saurus Selling Groucho Marx) *Arus Al-din - (The Emir Turned Saurus) *Agi the Agile - (The Tightrope Acrobat/ChallengerQFG2 Hintbook, pg11) *Budar - (Harem Woman, Nawar's close friend) *Dervish - (Bearded Oasis Hermit) *Dinarzad - (The Money Changer and Shapeir's Thieves' Guild contact) *He Who Waits Behind - (The Genie) *Harik Attar - (From the Apothecary) *Issur - (Weapon's Shop Strongman) *Ja'afar - (Omar's Translator) *Kamar, Kareem, Abdul & Jabbar bin Ma'amar - (Abu's 4 Sons) *Keapon Laffin - (Humorous Magic Shop Owner) *Khaveen - (Military Head of Rasier) *Kiram - (Katta Cloth Merchant) *Lasham - (Katta Plant Merchant) *Lisha - (Katta Flower Merchant) *Mayzun - (Guardian of Zayishah) *Merv the Griffin - (Sleeping Desert Griffin) *Mirak - (Katta Leather Merchant) *Nawar - (Randy Harem Woman) *Omar - (Sultan Harun Al-Rashid Disguised as a Poet) *Palace Guards - (Sadik Istahari, Kuzay bin Bishr, Al-Hajjaj & Abd Al-Malik) *Raseir Eunuchs - (Abu, Barli, Hajib & Others) *Raseir Harem - (Budar, Layla, Kahla, Dunya, Sulayma, Ruzhat & Nawar) *Sashanan - (Katta Jewellery Merchant) *Scoree & Sloree - (Katta Food Merchants) *Saba - (Katta Basket Merchant) *Sharaf - (The Captured Katta) *Shihhad - (The Beggar) *Signor Ferrari - (Raseir's Chief Thief) *Simba - (Uhura's Baby) *Sitar - (Katta Snake Charmer) *Tashtari - (Katta Brass Merchant) *Tiram - (Katta Carpet Merchant) *Ugarte - (Ferrari's Henchman) *Walid - (EOF Thug) *Wilmer - (Blue Parrot Bartender) *Zayishah - (The Emir's Daughter) Quest for Glory III: Wages of War *Amulet Seller - (Tarna Bazaar Merchant) *An Forda and Son - (The Junk Merchants) *Anna Bibi - (Tarna Bazaar Bead Seller) *Arne Saknoosen - (Aardvark Earth Pig Adventurer) *Assarka Sim Narsh - (Daytime Tarna Gate Guard) *Aziza - (Appears in the Introduction) *Council of Judgement - (Tarna's Seven Wisest Liontauresses) *Dahab Khalis - (Money Changer) *Daraka Sim Ki - (Night-time Tarna Gate Guard) *Demon Lord - (Evil Ruler of all Demons) *Demon Wizard - (Demon Mage, Arch Enemy of Rakeesh) *Fanaka Kisu - (Weapon Merchant) *Fish Seller - (Tarna Bazaar Merchant) *Frik and Frac - (Demon Guards) *Girka Sim Dani - (Night-time Tarna Gate Guard) *Guardian - (Protector of the Heart of the World) *Harami - (The Dishonored Thief) *Harun al-Rashid - (Appears in the Introduction) *High Priestess of Sekhmet - (Council Member & Temple Overseer) *Imal - (Clothing Merchant) *Janna Jamil - (Flirtatious Hostess At The Inn) *Kalb - (Meat Selling Canine) *Khatib Mukar'ram - (Survivor of the Peace Mission) *King's Chamber Guard - (Unresponsive Daytime Liontaur Guard) *Leatherworker - (Tarna Bazaar Merchant) *Leopardman Chief - (Leader of the Leopardmen) *Leopardman Shaman - (The Leopardmen's top Magic-user) *Manu - (Friendly Talking Monkey) *Mzee Mngoje - (Elder & Daytime Village Watcher) *Nashkenka - (Unresponsive Night-time King's Chamber Guard) *Orpheus - (The Drummer) *Rajah Sah Tarna - (King of Tarna) *Rashid - (Tarna Bazaar Rope Maker) *Reeshaka Dar Kreesha - (Rakeesh & Kreesha's Daughter) *Sharaka Sim Rahsh - (Daytime Tarna Gate Guard) *Samra bin Balah - (Fruit Seller) *Sekhmet - (Warrior Goddess, ruling deity of Tarna) *Shallah - (Shema & Shameen's Nephew) *Simba - (Uhura's Baby) *Storyteller - (Simbani Elder) *Ta'me al Asal - (Honey Seller) *Tabaka Sim Rish - (Daytime Hall of Judgment Guard) *Tasaka Ser Ranna - (Talkative Night-time Hall of Judgment Guard) *Usiku - (Elder & Night-time Village Watcher) *Zaituni bin Duhn - (Oil Seller) Quest for Glory I''V: Shadows of Darkness'' *Anna - (Lost Spirit) *Bella Markarov - (The Innkeeper's Wife) *Boris Stovich - (Gatekeeper) *Dmitri Ivanov - (Burgomeister) *Domovoi (Blue) - (House Spirit of Hotel Mordavia) *Domovoi (Brown) - (House Spirit of the Monastery) *Dr. Cranium - (A Scientist Which Is Not Mad, Just Crazy) *Franz - (The Garlic Farmer) *Frankie - (An Artificial Undead) *Blackjack Davy - (Gypsy) *Hans - (The Pumpkin and Corn Farmer) *Igor - (The Gravedigger and Dr. Cranium's Lab Assistant) *Ivan - (The Elephant Herder) *Leshy - (Riddle-loving Forest Spirit) *Lorre Petrovich - (The Chief Thief) *Magda - (The Gypsy Leader) *Nikolai - (Anna's Husband) *Olga - (Shop Owner) *Punny Bones - (Down and Out Jester) *Tatiana - (Fairy Queen) *Rusalka - (Attractive Undead Lake Spirit) *Tanya Markarov - (The Innkeeper's Missing Daughter) *Toby - (Tanya's Friend) *Yuri Markarov - (The Innkeeper) Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire *Ann Agrama - (Gnome Innkeeper) *Arestes - (Thief Guild Storekeep) *Budar - (Bartender) *Pholus - (Weapons Merchent) *Gort - (Reanimated Body/Rites of Rulership Contestant) *Kokeeno Pookameeso - (Rites of Rulership Contestant) *Logos - (Centaur Regent of Silmaria) *Marak - (Katta Fruit Stand Merchant) *Shakra - (Magic Shop Owner) *Sam - (The Banker and Former Begger) *Wolfie - (Canine Artist) References Category:Quest for Glory Category:Characters (Original Canon)